otocadollfandomcom-20200214-history
Gulico
Gulico '''is one of the Rivals in Otocadoll. Hailing from the Land of Sweets, she uses a giant spoon to fight and her theme color is pink. Bio Appearance Gulico has a pale complexion with large cherry eyes and chest-length pink hair worn loose with the tips curling inward and a curled bun on each side of her head. Her bangs are straight cut, and she has fluffy forelocks that reach her neck and have curled tips. Personality An adorable glutton whose apetite knows no bounds. She can be a little selfish at times and has no problem swiping candy or snacks from others to appease her own hunger, and at times she can act childishly. Stage Entrance Gulico arrives to the stage using her spoon like a witches broom. She lands and wags a finger before spinning around on one foot and posing. Alt Gulico slowly runs forward, step by step in a flower field. She jumps into the air, doing a few flips before gracefully landing. She points, then twirls around to pull out her weapon to pose. Attacks Minor * '''Drain - Points at the target to summon candy spheres. She then sucks them back to her mouth to steal the targets health and heal herself. ____ Her weapon glows pink as she aims it at the target. A pink glow forms beneath them and summons a giant sweets table in their place. Using her spoon, she floats onto the table and slams it down on it to send the food flying up into the air. After a second of contemplating, Gulico gracefully pulls the foods towards her mouth using her magic. This ability restores her own health. ___ In her alternate form, Gulico will eat the dango off of her stick. Doing so restores a good chunk of stats. Songs *Ha・pp・in・ess = Sticking Out My Tongue♪ *Ha・pp・in・ess = Sticking Out My Tongue♪ -Japanese Style- Significant Coords * Berry Whip Coord - Her casual coord. Quotes * "I'll eat all of the sweets you have ~slurp~!" Etymology Gulico comes from the Japanese confectionary brand named Ezaki Glico, which is commonly called Glico. (江崎'グリコ; '''pronounced as '''Guriko.') Trivia * She, along with Ira and Sunny are the only characters who have unique weapons. * She is the seventh person to be named/based on the Seven Deadly Sins, representing Gluttony. The others, are Envy, Acedia, Avaritia, Luxuria Flawless and Prid ** If one counted Tear who represents the sin of Sorrow -a lesser known sin- then she would be the eighth person. * Gulico often ends her sentences with "~slurp". * During her design phases, Gulico had three other designs inspired by sweets, two of which had her chosen hair style: ** One was inspired by honey and lemons and used a giant honey wand as a weapon. She had a yellow color scheme and blue hair. ** One based on Mont Blanc with a brown and gold color scheme. She used a giant gold fork as a weapon and had auburn pigtails. ** And one with a regal princess design inspired by Apple Pie with black hair. * Her selected design went through several hair style options, mostly featuring twin-tails and curls. ** Her hair accessory was also originally a bow with strawberry and cream accents. * Her alternate costume originally started as a casual outfit based on pie and she wore a big crown. Gallery Gulico/Gallery Category:Pink Category:Characters Category:Rivals